


Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire

by Melie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Conséquences d'une mauvaise action... enfin, pas si mauvaise que ça, quand même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à la BBC.

Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. D'autant plus qu'il a annulé le sort, depuis. Ce n'est pas comme si Uther allait faire chercher tout le royaume pour une broutille pareille... vraiment, Gaïus exagère. Le consigner dans sa chambre pour une semaine ? Merlin ne donne pas deux heures à Arthur pour venir le chercher ! Et puis, son absence le rend plus suspect qu'autre chose ! Tout ça pour une malheureuse farce – justifiée par tout ce que le prince de Camelot lui a fait subir. Merlin n'a fait que s'assurer que l'armure d'Arthur devienne rose en plein tournoi !


End file.
